Flaming!
by oRpheusB20
Summary: A small collection of oneshots based around confusing and downright strange moments within the game including a ball catching on fire, angels, and quickly changing clothes.
1. Flaming!

**I got distracted. Not horribly so, but still.**

 **I was looking through tumblr, because I sometimes do that for no particular reason, and I saw something along the lines of, 'Every time I get a B rank in the vs. Charlie missions, I always get so worried for those children's safety because the ball caught on fire!'**

 **And thus, I thought, good goddesses, that's true, why does no one even make any sort of remark about that. So this was born to fill the void.**

* * *

Phantom R had little problem dealing with this newcomer who claimed to be a private eye, who was really nothing more than a kid about his age with a football in a trench coat. He kicked the ball right back at his adversary with easy, fluid motions. He had easily found the rhythm and stuck to it. Everything was fine; he had even smacked the kid with his own ball a couple times.

A huge issue arrived midway into their battle, though. The ball turned a bright orange-red, and for all intents and purposes, appeared to actually be on fire. The thief couldn't help but freeze in shock upon seeing it. Because of this, he was hit on the head. When he regained his senses, he was, thankfully, not on fire, and the ball had lost its unique coloration and was back to a bland black and white. And it was also heading straight for him.

Reacting quickly, he successfully kicked it away. And the battle continued with no flames surrounding the ball, so the phantom convinced himself it was just a trick of the light, and that he was tired. After a minute, though, the apparently magic flames returned. Phantom R nearly screamed as it came for his head. He ducked and the ball flew past him.

Across from him, Charlie was raising an eyebrow, unable to understand why the otherwise smooth thief had freaked.

Said thief had had enough weirdness for one battle. He took advantage of his foe's confusion and ran forward, jumping and roundhouse kicking his enemy into a tree, not slowing down his panicked run in the slightest.

Though severely pained to the point of nigh-unconsciousness, Charlie managed to stare, confused, at the back of the retreating thief. Hearing a whine, he turned to see the phantom's dog, who had an equally confused look on his face.

"Do you know what just happened?" Charlie asked the dog, not really expecting an answer, but hoping for one all the same.

To his surprise, the dog understood his question and whimpered and shook his head as though saying, 'I'm not quite sure either.'

Fondue then suddenly realized he was basically conversing with the enemy while his partner was retreating, so he took off, leaving the positively befuddled wannabe private eye to sit there and think.

The next day, at the Paris Opera, the two (three if you count Fondue) met again.

"I trust you won't run away in a hurry again?" Charlie asked with a mocking tone.

"I had a decent reason for running," Phantom R informed his foe.

"Sure," Charlie muttered, pulling out the ball that had frightened the thief so in their first encounter and kicking it.

"Aren't you afraid you'll lose this?" Phantom R asked, easily hitting it back. "All I have to do is duck again."

Charlie chose to not respond to this so he hopefully wouldn't get any bright ideas.

The battle was not unlike their first. Surprisingly, though the ball had smacked its owner enough times that the thief was sure the poor kid had a concussion at this point, it surprisingly had not been lost.

To make the battle even more like the first, the ball once again burst into flames. Rather than return the ball when it came speeding towards him, he decided to, instead, sidestep out of the way, causing the ball to finally be lost.

"Why?" Charlie screamed, frustrated. "You had no issues, and then suddenly you decide the ball carries the plague! Make up your mind!" He stomped over to the thief, intent on hitting him over the head.

Phantom R raised an eyebrow. "Do you not notice that your ball caught fire midway through both of our battles?"

Charlie paused. "Excuse me?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm not kidding! Your ball catches fire right when I'm getting into the groove!" Phantom R insisted.

"What?" Charlie asked, looking to Fondue for support on his side. Said dog looked just as confused as the first time he had paid attention to him. "Even your dog doesn't know what you're talking, R. You're clearly crazy."

"I am not!" Phantom R insisted. "Your ball will randomly seemingly burst into flames!" The poor, probably delusional, phantom looked back and forth between the kid, who had a 'what the heck is going on' look on his face, and his dog, who was whimpering, probably because he thought his master had lost it.

Charlie sighed. "Phantom, j-just come on. That's not possible."

Phantom R deflated. "I know what I saw! It happened twice!"

"Maybe you should just stop talking," Charlie advised. "At the rate you're going, it looks like you're trying to get marked as insane."

"I am not!" The thief yelled.

"Stop, Rhythm Thief!" A voice yelled.

The two teens turned to see the inspector, who had somehow gotten onto the roof.

"Great, just what I need. Another person who will think I'm crazy," Phantom R groaned.

"Dude, your dog probably doesn't think you're sane anymore. Just give up," Charlie told him.

"I told you! Three times, I saw your football randomly catch on fire!" Phantom R screamed.

"I will only believe you if I see it and not because you dunked it in kerosene and held a lighter up to it!" Charlie told him.

It was at this point that the inspector was utterly confused, but decided to step in anyway, considering the slippery thief seemed intent on showing his child that the ball they had been kicking back and forth for the past couple minutes had caught on fire. "Um... Charlotte, what is going on?" He asked.

"Charlotte?" Raphael asked.

Charlie sighed. "Yes, that's my real name. You thought I was a male, didn't you?"

Phantom R nodded dumbly.

Charlie looked back to her father. "Anyway, to answer your question, father, I was trying to apprehend this thief, but he's now freaking out and claiming my football can spontaneously combust."

The inspector looked around for said ball. "Where is it?"

"It fell off the roof," Charlie replied, shooting a glare at the phantom. "He sidestepped after it 'caught on fire'. Up until that point, he had just kicked it back."

"Stop saying that like I'm crazy!" Phantom R yelled.

"You are crazy, you loon!" Charlie yelled in return.

"Um...?" The inspector wasn't sure what to do. He certainly wanted to tackle the thief to the ground, but feared he would run away then.

"I'll show you!" Phantom R yelled, clearly hellbent on showing her that her ball can in fact catch fire for no apparent reason. He jumped off the building, in the direction the ball fell.

Charlie and her father ran to edge where he jumped off. "Think he'll actually return?" Vergier asked.

"I'm not quite sure. For all I know, that was just a clever ruse to get away. But he acted like that the first time we met, too. He kicked me into a tree and didn't even stop for a second as he ran away in what looked like panic."

"He kicked you into a tree?" Vergier asked.

"Yep," Charlie responded with an annoyed expression.

As it turned out, Phantom R had initially intended to return to the Vergiers, football in hand. And then it hit him over the head like a ton of bricks that he could easily escape, and take the magically combusting ball with him. Maybe then he could figure out the secret. The only snag? Fondue had thought that he was going to return, which was reasonable, and as such was probably waiting patiently on the roof.

He looked to the ball that had driven him nuts, and then thought of Fondue. With a sigh, he started walking.

Easily jumping his way back onto the roof, Phantom R drop-kicked the ball back to its owner. "Now fight!" He demanded.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, but kicked it to him nonetheless. The two kicked the ball back and forth for a good five minutes, but nothing happened.

"Why won't you burst into flames?!" Phantom R yelled, annoyed, smacking the ball with enough force to break a wall.

Charlie hasn't excepted him to kick it with such force, and when her foot came into contact with it, there wasn't enough power behind her kick, and she was knocked off her feet. "You are clearly delusional," she grunted from the floor.

Phantom R stared at her for a second. Then he looked at Fondue and said, "Come on, boy." Fondue yipped happily. The thief retrieved the ball. "Oh, and I'm taking this. I will learn its secret." With those parting words, he jumped off the roof, Fondue close behind.

"What just happened?" Vergier asked as he stepped up to the edge of the roof.

Charlie pushed herself into a sitting position. "A notorious thief claimed my football can combust and then he stole it..." She answered, somewhat stunned.

"Hope you don't care too much about that ball."

"Even though I can replace it, I kinda want it back, just so I can see if I can figure out what he's talking about."

"You probably wouldn't figure it out anyway."

"Probably."

"He's nuts."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **When Phantom R roundhouse-kicked Charlie into the tree, I couldn't stop thinking of the Postman in LoZ MM Group of Weirdos, a fanfiction where Link's stupid and is joined by the bosses of the games. In one of the chapters, I believe Link steps in the Postman's path and is kicked out of the way, and the Postman continues on without missing a beat. In one chapter, he's even given boss subtitles, and kicks Anju through a wall.**

 **I had fun writing this. Because it was just so odd. I'll try to get back on track from now on. I have so many other stories I should be working on.**


	2. The Outfit

**I have no clue what made me want to do this. Especially since I should have used the time to work on the SDB. Whoops. By the way, this got a little swear-y.**

 **Also, for those who don't know, as far as I can tell from my french class, anyway, 'coucou' is a very informal greeting reserved for very close friends and small children. It can probably be used mockingly then, I assume. I probably wrong, but...**

 **Anyway, this too, like Flaming!, is based around things in the game, oddly enough, again centering around Charlie. WTF. This kid does some weird shit. It got a little off track, though there wasn't a track to begin with, really.**

 **I can't think off much else to say. So... enjoy.**

* * *

The Outfit

"How the hell did you get into my house?! Why do you even know where I live?!" Charlie yelled as she stared at the thief that had jumped in through the window and greeted her with a smooth and infuriating 'coucou' in what seemed to her to be a mocking tone. She had been lying on the couch, half-asleep when he did that, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I followed you home one day," he admitted with a small shrug. "And for the 'how', you left the window open."

Charlie gaped at him. "You followed me home? You can not be serious." She left out a long and tired sigh. "Why are you even here?"

"Well, I was bored," the thief shrugged. "And then I was thinking back to our battle with the guy that claimed to the Napoleon. And then I remembered something I had been meaning to ask you..."

"Oh boy. What?"

"So, remember when we were trying to save Marie?"

"When you got shot or when the duchess got shot?"

"When I was the one taking the bullet," the thief clarified. "So, something I noticed was that when you were distracting them for me, you were wearing on outfit shockingly similar to mine. Minutes later, you weren't wearing it. Why?"

"Why are you dwelling on it?"

"Because I'm curious. Also, I kinda want to see you in it."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "That's it?"

"Yep."

"Will dressing up as you get you to let me the hell alone?"

Phantom R shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe I will. But I want my ball back."

Phantom R smirked. "Can't do that. I haven't figured out its secret."

"There is no secret!" Charlie yelled, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Good God," she muttered as she stomped off to her room.

Phantom R popped his head into the room, watching as she dug through various piles of items. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to find the outfit, duh."

Minutes later, she successfully found all of the desired clothing and had pushed the thief out of her room while she changed.

A moment passed, and then the door opened. Standing there was almost a perfect copy of him, other than there being a height difference of a couple inches and the blond hair.

"Happy?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Phantom R whistled, impressed. "You put that all together in the span of, what, 10 minutes? Good job."

"It was actually shockingly easy to find all of this," Charlie told him, glancing down.

"Really? I had to custom order my hat," Phantom R told her, fingers playing with the edge of said hat. "Now you can just buy it in stores?"

"I think that's because of you."

"It probably is." Phantom R thought for a second before saying, "You know, that means that faux has no reason to be so incorrect with his outfit."

"Faux?" Charlie questioned.

"Some kid who parades around, saying he's me. I've beaten him twice in a dance off."

"Oh, Jerome?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's been arrested three times now."

Phantom R laughed. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. He's not very bright, is he? He refuses to admit that he isn't you, so my father's constantly called away from his work because the kid keeps getting dragged down to the station yelling 'I am the great Phantom R!' This last time, father got fed up and sent me down to confirm that it's the same dumb kid again, and not you. I was really tempted to come running to him yelling, 'It was actually him this time! Unfortunately for you, he ran off.'"

Phantom R laughed. "That would have been hilarious! Why didn't you do that?"

"He'd kill me if I that. Though, now that I look back at it, I really wish I had."

"Well, since you missed your chance to play with him then, why not now?"

In response, Charlie fixed him with blank stare and a "Huh?"

"Well, you're dressed up as me, so why don't we go freak out your father by popping up in front of him. He'll probably freak, and then we'll disappear so fast he won't know what happened!"

"And what makes you think I'll do that?"

"Because I'm dragging you into it anyway."

"Wait, what?" Charlie never got a verbal answer. Instead, she was dragged out the window by the thief, despite the door being a perfectly reasonable option.

They landed perfectly fine on the ground, but the stunt still caused Phantom R to be painfully kicked in the shin.

After he was done hopping around in pain, the thief shot a glare at his friend/enemy/rival/whatever she could be considered at this point.

"How could you kick me?" He asked with plenty of fake pain in his voice that accompanied the real pain. "Don't you love me?"

"Keep dreaming," Charlie snarled.

"Why do you not care about me?" Phantom R asked with fake sadness in his voice.

"You stole my ball and kicked me into a tree," Charlie reminded him. "Why do you think?"

"Oh, right," Phantom R laughed.

As it just so happened, Paul Vergier was walking home to get a decent lunch and say hello to his rather neglected child. He was right in time to see a notorious thief be kicked by what looked to be his double and the resulting conversation.

"What the...?" He asked himself.

Charlie saw him out of the corner of her eye. "Crap!" She yelled.

"Charlotte?" He asked, easily recognizing his child (the talk about stealing her ball helped too).

"F-father!" Charlie yelled.

"What are you doing?" Vergier asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't even know," Charlie admitted with a shrug. "This dumbass," she jabs her thumb in Phantom R's direction, "pops in through the window, somehow gets me to put this," she gestures to her current outfit, "on, and then drags me out here, apparently because he wanted to scare the living daylights out of you."

Vergier turned to Phantom R and glared at him. "Really?" He asked.

"Really," was the simple reply. "Now then, I really must be off. See you at my next caper, I trust?"

The thief didn't wait for a response. He simply dashed away before his two enemies even fully processed what he had said. By the time they realized he was running, he was much too far away to give a proper chase.

The two stared at where he had disappeared to. "Well, that was rather pointless, wasn't it?" Charlie commented after a moment.

"...Yes," the inspector replied. "I expected him to do something more... interesting, I guess."

"Yeah," his daughter agreed. "I can never get a clear reading on him. I can't tell if he's actively trying to spite me with his stunts, or if that's something that he just happens to do."

"It's probably best you don't find out."

"Probably."

"...Charlotte, where did you get that outfit?"

"Surprisingly, it came as a set."

"And why do you have it?"

"Remember when the duchess's daughter got kidnapped?"

"When the duchess got shot?"

"No, when Phantom R got shot. I wore this to distract the Napoleon imposter."

"So why do you have it on now?"

"I was hoping that if I did, he would leave me alone."

"...He's nuts."

"I thought we established that a while ago, but I agree nonetheless."

* * *

 **Throughout the whole process of making this, I was wondering if I should give it it's own special slot or whatever you consider it, or not. I decided that because for some reason two people followed the story (Despite the fact that it's complete, but whatever), and also because it made more than enough references to Flaming! it's going up as a second chapter to Flaming! A** **s you will find when your read this, so...**

 **If you look closely, I made a small jab at the cute RaphaelxCharlie pairing. Seriously, you don't see them interact much in the game, so at least to me, that means the pairing is within the realm of complete possibility and I hope that in the sequel that we'd better get we at least see more interaction between them (special chapter #3 to me shows that our lovable wannabe should have a bigger part, so...). Especially considering Marie should have a much smaller part, if she appears at all. Just to clarify, I do hope that Marie appears, it's just that I don't think that much can be done with her, as her story is done.  
**


	3. Little Stubby Winged Creatures

**So, a guest going under PipeDReam mentioned that Marie gets her fair share of 'what the fuck is going on here?' moments, with at least the angels flying about her while playing songs being one. So, here you go, since that got me all inspired. It's not nearly as long as the others, but that's no necessary bad, right? Right?**

* * *

Marie's Angels

Marie was playing her song beautifully, perfectly, even. She couldn't remember the last time that she was able to play so well, and just be in sync with the universe as a whole.

Her concentration was slightly disrupted when she heard flapping. Someone might argue to her that she had simply heard a passing bird, but she was in a church, so that wasn't possible. Plus, after several moments, it was still present. With a small frown, she peeked open an eye. What she saw made her lose what was left of her concentration and create a scratching sound on her violin akin to the sound what a cat might let out as someone was skinning it alive.

The angels that had be circling her let out a cry of shock and gave her an annoyed look, as though saying, 'That was the last note, you dolt! How could you mess it up?!' before promptly fleeing the scene with all due haste.

Marie stared at the space one of the cherubs had occupied, stunned. She barely registered Raphael running up to her, saying, "Wow, except for that last note, that was amazing!"

"T-thanks," Marie muttered in reply. "Did you see anything… weird, just now?"

"Such as what?" Raphael asked in kind.

"Like… angels. Flying around me?"

"No, Marie. I'm afraid that's not possible."

"But… I-I heard flapping, so I peeked my eye open and I saw them! Little stubby winged creatures! Circling me! They gave me an annoyed look when I messed up the last note!"

"That's not possible," Raphael repeated.

"I'm telling you!" Marie yelled, stomping her foot on the ground.

Raphael looked the audience (Yes, you Erik! Am I freaking you out, anyone named Erik?) reading this and muttered, "And suddenly I'm starting to understand what Charlie had to go through in the earlier stories despite this being before I met her technically."

Marie paused. "Um, what?"

Raphael looked back to her. "Nothing important. I'm just finally understanding the pain of a friend."

"Okay…" Marie muttered, confused.

* * *

(After playing the Phantom Notes…)

Marie returned to her mother with a blank look on her face. Elisabeth immediately assumed the worst and pulled her into a hug. She didn't resist because, in all actuality, she was just lost in thought trying to figure out why those damned angels had to appear here of all places!

After the first mishap, she kept her mouth shut, afraid of Raphael's criticism. Upon clamming up about it, the young man had tried to get her to open up, telling her with an accompanying pat on the shoulder, "I've seen something strange too, something no one else seems to be able to see or believe. Don't worry about it!"

She didn't believe him. She didn't even know what he could see that no one else could. She didn't ask because she really didn't want to know. All she knew was that if she could see something that others couldn't, she should be admitted to an insane asylum. But she didn't want that, so she denied the fact that it happened to begin with.

Eventually, she was able to break away from her thoughts, and pulled away from her mother, who gave her a concerned look. "I passed, you know," she informed the duchess, who blinked in surprise.

"Then why do you look so distraught, my dear?"

"Have you ever seen something… weird when I play?" There was a pause. "No, of course you haven't, they only just reappeared. Forget I said anything."

"No, what's this?"

Taking a deep breath, Marie spilled her secret about the angels that only appeared to her. To her surprise, the duchess smiled.

"That just means you're doing something right."

Marie, in direct contrast, had a frown. "But they only appear when I'm playing on the violin at certain times!"

The duchess shrugged. "Then I can't say I know. Maybe they just love the sound of your music."

"But they appeared first when I was playing the Moon Princess, a song I've played hundreds of times before that day!"

There was a small pause. "Maybe it has something to do with your Raphael."

Marie turned just the slightest bit shade of pink in the face. "He's not mine, you know."

"I'm aware. It's fun to annoy you about it, though."

"Anyway, that's the most likely answer, I guess. But he isn't here today. I haven't seen him in forever!"

"The angels only appeared when he was involved, correct?" Marie nodded. "Then I guess you have your own short-range Raphael tracker!"

Marie merely stared at her mother in shock, unsure of how to reply.

* * *

 **Geez, at this rate this little mini-series is going to become a full blown one. Seriously, though, 6 followers. It's labeled as complete, and I got 6 people on my tail yelling, "Hurry up, asshole!" even though I've long since stopped my car and turned off the engine.**

 **Bah, I love you all. Even though you confuse me by loving the oneshots, but not the ongoing series. Seriously, what? Is it just because it's a really strange AU, or...?**

 **Tell me your thoughts on the weird moments of the game, and maybe you'll see that as a new oneshot!**

 **By the way... I'm pretty sure I never directly messaged you, so thank you, GlitchW0lf. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.**

 **I should change the name of this by now, shouldn't I? I named it Flaming! because it was supposed to be a sole one story about a combusting football. Now look at how far it's come... What do you guys think? Keep the name, or change it?**


	4. Dancers and Colors and Leaps, Oh My!

**I bet no one was anticipating the return of _this_. I don't know, I got a review and started to want to play the game again, so I started over again (I swear I've played it to completion twice as much as any other game I've ever played) and started to note down all the weird little oddities like how the roller brigade managed to get on the roofs in a timely manner and how Raphael doesn't break his bare hands hitting the metal ****chevaliers. So, if I'm ever feeling up to it, I have more material there, and that's only up to Chapter 3.**

 **This chapter ended up being a bit of an umbrella, covering first the dancers and then moving on to other weird things. Totally not intentional, I swear.**

* * *

Dancer Confusion

Marie couldn't help but smile as Raphael bowed to her. He was trying so hard to make her feel better after the duchess was so cold to her. Although she did wonder where that music was coming from…

WAIT, WHAT, WHO ARE THEY?!

There suddenly existed two nearly identical copies of the dancer, acting as though landing from a large leap even though they just sort of phased into existance, straightening up and standing on either side of him. They were almost exact replicas of him, save for the fact they both wore solid black, their hair was black, and you couldn't see their eyes because of the black shadows from their hats. They too bowed.

Where did… where did those stage lights come from?

Raphael started his dance, and the two men in black behind him did so as well, moving in perfect sync with him as though they were literally just copied over onto different sections of the floor.

Suddenly, Marie couldn't focus on Raphael. She stared at one of the backup dancers, then turned her gaze to the other in confusion and wonder. They moved so perfectly that there was no way they could be real.

She glanced to the other spectators of the dance. They seemed to be enjoying the performance so much that they didn't seem to notice what was wrong with this picture.

Raphael was understandably unhappy upon noticing Marie's distress that no longer seemed to be connected with the events that occurred back at the opera, but he didn't dare cease his movements. He had a crowd gathered, and though he had not planned for it, people were giving him tips. Yes, it was a petty reason to not stop, but rent had to be paid somehow, and as it turned out, that was rather hard when he was only making the minimum amount that had to be paid to workers and he had a dog to feed. Although he totally should have gotten a raise at this point.

With time, Marie seemed to have calmed somewhat, although she still appeared confused and focusing on two somethings behind him. As he spun around, he looked for whatever could possibly be causing this reaction, but he didn't see anything that he considered out of the ordinary.

Raphael finished his performance, and the crowd that had gathered cheered out, tossing money in small piles at his sides before dispersing. He beckoned to Marie as he and Fondue started gathering up their reward.

"I didn't anticipate anyone else watching," Raphael commented. "I'm sorry. That was meant for you, not them."

"It's fine," Marie assured him. "I'm glad you made some money."

"Good." Raphael straightened, tucking the money away into his wallet before getting what Fondue had picked up for him. "But what was wrong? You seemed to avoid looking at me."

"Uh, well…" Marie looked around for the backup dancers, finding to her surprise that they had simply ceased to exist. She looked around frantically, finding even the lights to be gone. "Where'd they go?"

"Who's they?" Raphael glanced around the general area, not finding anything.

"The guys! In black! They were dancing with you! And they looked almost just like you!" Marie yelled.

"Oh no…" Raphael muttered, already able to see where this was going. "This is a case of the ball and the angels again, is it?"

"Again?" Marie asked. "What is going on? Great, now I'm twice as crazy."

"Well, if you're going to be crazy, you might as well go the whole nine yards with it," Raphael commented with a hopeless shrug. Fondue barked out in agreement.

"I think you're a bad influence on me," Marie muttered.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" Raphael asked sarcastically. "An orphan who's stealing paintings to find his father using a single coin as a clue that has decided that a football can catch on fire despite all logic dictating otherwise _clearly_ isn't crazy and probably accidently corrupting you."

Marie giggled, her mood lifting significantly.

Raphael held out his hand. "Are you ready to go home now?"

* * *

Was now really the time to be dancing?

Probably not.

What bothered Marie far more than that was that basically the whole of the inside of the Hanging Gardens had somehow become a massive technocolor stage. The green crystal thing above her head was somehow giving off multiple streams of moving colored lights in Raphael's direction and the surrounding walls were bright blue and the occasional purple.

Marie had to close her eyes before the colors were burned permanently into her retinas.

She desperately wanted to call for a halt to everything and ask if Raphael (or the clones that had somehow returned) was seeing any of this, but at the same time, she was very aware that they were standing on a floating death machine and if they didn't hurry it up the whole thing would kill them all or some idiot would order the military on their asses, which would kill them all anyway.

But geez, those colors!

Suddenly, Raphael had control over the situation again and the place was falling apart and they were running, and where did those dancers go this time? What happened to all the colors?

'Oh, you have got to be kidding me,' Marie thought to herself. Out loud, she shouted, "I know this is a weird time, but please tell me you saw the whole place temporarily turn very blue!"

"Don't forget the purple!" Raphael added with a laugh before shrieking childishly as a rock nearly crushed him.

"You could see it!" Marie yelled in an almost accusing tone of voice.

"Yeah, no, I blame the bracelet for this one," Raphael laughed, holding up the hand that wasn't holding onto her and waving about the accessory.

"No, I think we've both just gone off the deep end!" Marie shouted back.

"I feel like I should be the one saying that, but it's very true!"

They came to a gap in the floor. "Yeah, we should have seen this one coming," Raphael commented. "Now then, we don't need a running start or anything, because that would be even crazier than our stupidest moments… let's just leap and…"

Unsurprising, the two did not make it and had to be saved.

"I want my ball back!" Charlie yelled angrily. "I am not letting you die until then!"

"Well, then I'm going to be immortal," Raphael joked, sticking his tongue out at her. "Also, how did the weight of two falling teenagers not rip your arm out of the socket? You're only using one hand!" Charlie frowned at him in response.

Despite being far too wimpy for such an act, Charlie somehow succeeded in lifting the boy up enough that he could get a good grip on the ground and could help haul himself and Marie up.

"Shouldn't this place have already come down around us?" Marie questioned as they took off again.

"Most likely, but are you seriously complaining?" Charlie snarled.

"Uh, no."

"Well, there you go! Now shut up and run!"

Somehow, the three managed to escape. How? Don't ask me, only Raphael should have been able to get on there, but somehow the police managed to jump on. And the gardens should have wandered away from the Eiffel Tower by that point. Stop questioning things! Go away, don't you have lives? No? You want a proper ending? No! Return to your normal pitiful existence, human!

* * *

 **So in case you missed it, this time I made fun of the clones (which have a striking amount of attitude when you mess up) the colors the inside of the Hanging Gardens turn, the lack of a running start on their leap (they could have made it otherwise, I'm sure) and the fact that Charlie somehow didn't hurt herself upon saving them and then apparently had the upper body strength to pull them to safety despite the fact that she isn't exactly the strongest character around unless you want to count leg strength.**

 **Sorry about the terribly ending, by the way, I'm a lazy jackass...**


End file.
